


Phone

by SaSatan



Series: Some TW drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wants Stiles for himself. But he can't stop talking on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble, and sorry for any mistake.

Derek was annoyed.

"No way! And then?"

They are both naked in bed. It's Sunday. Birds are chirping and the sun peeks between clouds, perfect morning for morning sex.

So why isn't he and Stiles having sex?

"Oh, shit! What did he do?"

Right, Scott called. Because of something, in their words "something awesome happened".

It's not like Derek didn't try to distract him, it just didn't work.

Stiles was lying on his stomach, so Derek kissed his back, his hands slided at Stiles sides.  
But Stiles just made a shooing gesture.

"Oh, I have to see it! I will be there in 20 minutes."

Oh, hell no. After Stiles hung up, before he could move, Derek trapped him with his body.

"Come on, Derek. I have to see it! You can come, too, if you wanna see it."

Stiles tried to push him of, obviously, didn't work.  
Derek started to kiss back, his hands holding Stiles arms down. The lower he went with his kissing, the more desperate got Stiles whining.

He will make Stiles forgot about everything.


End file.
